


Ficlet: Unexpected Lover

by Jacqueline Albright-Beckett (xaandria)



Series: Between The Lines [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, homeless!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaandria/pseuds/Jacqueline%20Albright-Beckett





	

Cas slowly makes his way across the country to the Winchesters, stopping in hole-in-the-wall diners and truck stops and hostels along the way trying to barter a meal and a shower for an evening of dish-washing or mopping. It’s in the common room of a mostly empty hostel, disinterestedly watching some late-night talk show while trying to turn weariness and fatigue into actual sleepiness, that a man about Dean’s age shyly approaches him and they begin talking.

As Cas gets more and more flustered at what is obviously becoming open flirtation - something he’s never really attempted, let alone mastered, and it shows - the man seems more and more enamored until he finally asks if Cas wants to stay in his room for the night. Four beds, he assures Cas quickly, though the other three are empty tonight.

Cas has already earned his keep for the night, and is tempted to say no, but this is the first person in weeks who hasn’t treated him with thinly - or not-so-thinly - veiled disgust, and the offer of companionship is suddenly more than Cas can even hope to resist. Even knowing full well what the other man has in mind, despite the promise of four beds, he accepts.

The man won’t stop calling Cas beautiful, gorgeous - the praises fall from his lips as though they’re the easiest thing in the world to say, and they feel almost as good as what the man is doing to him, all feather-light touches and pressure and fullness until Cas is overcome and so is his unexpected lover, and they lay gasping in the twisted sheets listening to the bass pumping from the dance club across the street and Cas  _can’t believe he just did that_.

But it was  _so nice_  to feel wanted. 

Morning is marked by bagels, staleness hidden by a quick toasting, with instant oatmeal and bottled orange drink that had likely never seen a tree. The man is bashful once again, and asks if Cas is going to stick around.

With a surprising amount of regret, Cas responds that he has somewhere to get to, and the sad smile in the man’s eyes shows that he expected the response.

The man has a bicycle locked out back, and as he throws one leg over, he looks to Cas in a sort of hopeful farewell. “You’re going to make some guy very happy someday. I hope he’s where you’re headed."

Cas had never thought of it that way, exactly, but as he watches the man cycle off down the empty city street of early morning, he realizes the truth of it.

He shifts his tattered backpack on his shoulder and gets his bearings, then begins walking steadily in the general direction of Kansas.


End file.
